


Al mediodía

by samej



Series: Oh, capitán, mi capitán [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, one-sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aún recuerda la manera en la que fue capaz de leer en lo más profundo de su corazón, y cómo la enfrentó, le hizo ver qué era lo que realmente tenía que hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al mediodía

**Author's Note:**

> Para la comu de lj [10pairings](http://10pairings.livejournal.com)

La princesa de Arabasta dormía profundamente en su cama. Por primera vez en años disfrutaba de un sueño tranquilo, real. No más pesadillas ni miedos por su país, o por su padre. Su estómago estaba por fin libre del nudo que le conseguía atenazar hasta la garganta. Siempre había seguido adelante, confiando en que conseguiría terminar con Crocodile, y que su gente pudiera volver a vivir en el próspero país que había sido Arabasta antes de su llegada.

Lo había estado pensando durante todo el día. No se podría haber imaginado nunca que la solución llegaría en un barco pirata.

Tony-kun, que perdía toda la inseguridad cuando se trataba de curar a alguien. Sanji-kun y su cocina cariñosa, como la llamaba en su mente, que siempre le hacía sonreír. Mr. Bushido y su sequedad aparente, y su lealtad inquebrantable. Nami-san y su apoyo, y su fuerza interior. Usopp-san y sus historias, llenas de exageraciones imposibles.

Luffy-san y su particular manera de ver el mundo. Luffy-san y su sonrisa. Aún recuerda la manera en la que fue capaz de leer en lo más profundo de su corazón, y cómo la enfrentó, le hizo ver qué era lo que realmente tenía que hacer. El capitán que nadie veía como un jefe pero todos lo sentían como un líder, al final. Ella también lo terminó por ver así. Esa decisión, esa mirada (Vivi se sentía  _atravesada_  por ella, igual que si él hubiera cogido sus sentimientos y los hubiera leído como si de un libro se tratara) cuando sabía que había que hacer algo. La confianza infinita en sí mismo y en sus nakama.

Había confiado en ella. Y ella le había confiado todo a él, no se arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer cien veces si hiciera falta. Les había salvado a ella, a su familia, a su país.

Les quería a todos.

Así que, después de todo lo que había pasado, había caído en la cama como un peso muerto, deslizándose rápidamente en un sueño relajado.

Unos golpes sonaban de manera rítmica cerca de su cabeza. No identificaba el sonido así que siguió en ese estado de duermevela en el que suele quedarse el cuerpo después de un sueño profundo. hasta que uno sonó especialmente fuerte y el susto le terminó por despejar. Incorporada en la cama fue donde escuchó su nombre. Era una voz conocida que susurraba, y ella se asomó a la ventana, intrigada por saber qué querría Luffy-san de ella a esas horas.

Pese a que le había despertado, mostraba una sonrisa cuando sacó la cabeza y miró a su capitán.

\- ¡Vivi! ¡Vivi! - gritó Luffy, haciendo aspavientos desde abajo. Soltó las pequeñas piedras que tenía en su mano.

\- Luffy-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

En vez de contestar, alargó las manos hasta su ventana y subió hasta ella de un salto. Vivi se apartó y le dejó pasar, poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

\- Shhh, no hagas ruido. Si Igaram se entera de que estás en mi habitación a estas horas de la noche... - bajó la cabeza, avergonzada solo de que se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de que alguien pudiera pensar algo así de ella.

 _De ella con Luffy_.

Ajeno a todo, él rió bajito mientras curioseaba con la mirada la habitación. De pronto fijó sus ojos en ella. Ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo. No había perdido la sonrisa, pero Vivi sabía que le iba a decir algo importante.

\- ¿Qué... qué...? - comenzó, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente.

\- Nos vamos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Así, de repente? ¿En mitad la noche y sin despedirse?

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? - preguntó, empezando a notar el picor en los ojos que precedía al llanto.

\- ¿Eh? - le interrumpió y leyó en sus ojos el miedo – ¡No, no! ¡Salimos mañana al mediodía! ¿Cómo íbamos a salir ahora? Vaya ideas que tienes, Vivi.

A veces entendía la urgencia de Nami por pegar a su capitán. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de puro alivio.

\- Luffy-san, por favor, no me des estos sustos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – se rascó la cabeza y el aura de seriedad volvió a la conversación – Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Dudas, confusión, miedo y nostalgia se arremolinaron en sus pensamientos. Había vivido una buena temporada con ellos. Eran sus amigos, sus nakama; pero este era su país. Era el hogar por el que tanto había luchado y llorado, se había comportado como una delincuente y había acabado por unirse a unos piratas.

(Al principio solo eran un medio pero ahora se preguntaba si serían más un fin, para ella).

\- Luffy-san, sabes que yo no sé si podré...

La protesta murió en su boca al ver como Luffy seguía clavando esa mirada en ella. Una sensación distinta a todas las anteriores se elevó en su mente. Porque sí, Luffy no era alguien que pensara las cosas dos veces, pero su instinto le decía algo. Y tenía que entenderle.

Porque esta vez no era como cuando Chopper se unió a su tripulación. Cuando Chopper le decía que no, él era capaz de leer más profundo y ver que no se negaba por él mismo, si no por otros. Por su situación, por su mundo y por miedo.

Luffy podía haber pensado que ella dudaba porque no quería decepcionar a su país, o a su padre, pero algo le decía que las dudas estaban en ella. Dentro de esos ojos negros estaba dividida.

Vivi se había quedado literalmente blanca. Por si fuera poco el susto de que se iban, ahora Luffy le había dejado todavía más intranquila al interrumpirla (y no para decir algo, a juzgar por el hecho de que... no estaba diciendo nada. Solo le miraba, con esos ojos grandes y expresivos).

Además, un feroz debate interno ocupaba su mente, pese a que en su interior su corazón le decía lo que debía hacer. Podía haber vivido como una pirata, pero ella era la princesa de Arabasta.

Pero aún así...

Apartó la mirada.

Oyó un lacónico " _Lo entiendo_ " (¿triste, decepcionado? Vivi no logró descifrarlo) de Luffy y escuchó sus pasos hacia la ventana. Cuando estaba ya a punto de saltar se colocó a su lado, mirando hacia el horizonte, que se empezaba a cubrir de un tono algo más claro. El amanecer llegaría pronto. El capitán giró la cabeza, expectante.

\- Al mediodía, ¿eh? Al mediodía se decidirá todo, ¿no, Luffy-san? - esbozó una ligera sonrisa -. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, siempre serás mi capitán, Luffy Sombrero de Paja, el que será el Rey de los Piratas.

Y entonces hizo lo impensable. Se puso ligeramente de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla, era su "Gracias por todo", era su "Te quiero (os quiero)".

A Luffy le sonó a despedida pero no lo pudo evitar y la sonrisa iluminaba más que las luces de Alubarna, que chispeaban cubriendo la ciudad. Estiró los brazos y se alejó, dando saltos de edificio en edificio. Vivi le miró hasta que su silueta desapareció a lo lejos. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y mojaban el alféizar de la ventana.

Tratando de ocultar los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo, volvió a la cama y se apretó contra la almohada. Sabía que la decisión estaba ya tomada.


End file.
